


Breakthrough

by valkyriewarcry



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, except there are some feels too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriewarcry/pseuds/valkyriewarcry
Summary: Zelda can’t say no to Sabrina, especially when she asks nicely for what she needs.





	Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t edit this so sorry. I wrote it quickly to pass the time while I waited for the solstice episode to drop! This fic was inspired by a tumblr anon message :)

Laying over Aunt Zelda’s lap wasn’t comfortable in the slightest. But Sabrina had noticed her budding masochism in the last few months, and she had come to the realization she didn’t mind being pulled roughly over Zelda’s firm thighs, with her bare ass retaining the heat and sting of every sharp slap her aunt delivers. She danced between feeling drugged and hexed, since the blood rushed to her head and she was off balance - Auntie positioned her with her bum in the middle of Zelda’s lap, meaning her nose was nearly touching the floor. Her arms were preoccupied with holding the top half of her weight off the bedroom carpet. Otherwise, she definitely would have thrown a hand back to stop the heavy barrage of swats to her poor, red cheeks. 

 

Since she couldn’t reach back, Sabrina settled for fluttering her legs. Really, it wasn’t the best idea to alleviate pain. If anything, her twisting and squirming helped Aunt Zelda alternate her swats between Sabrina’s ass cheek. However, Sabrina wasn’t aiming for pain management with the kicking. 

 

She was so damn touch starved in the past few weeks that it turned her can-do attitude on its head...meaning Sabrina had been wreaking havoc on her immediate family and classmates. She had tried everything to tone down her irritation and desperation: obsessively cleaning the house (Aunt Hilda baked her a cake out of gratitude), watching her favorite horror films with Roz and Susie, hexing boys at the Academy with the Weird Sisters, compulsively masturbating every night before bed. But nothing had worked. Sabrina thought for sure that orgasming and inducing an endorphin rush would calm her down, but her body seemed to be begging for more than just her own touch. 

 

So she concocted a ridiculous, foolish plan to end up getting spanked by Aunt Zelda. As her sexual appetite became more demanding over the past year or so, Sabrina invited increasing amounts of affection from Zelda. Sabrina knew her aunt liked to keep up a hard exterior, but underneath the pearls and shoulder pads was a soft witch who was wrapped around Sabrina’s finger. They both seemed to nonverbally agree that this was true, even if they danced around the subject. 

 

The first time Sabrina orgasmed during a spanking, Zelda didn’t even seem to notice. Sabrina hadn’t necessarily been trying to come. She only wanted the pain to stop, but the way she had been squirming with her legs together, pressed up against Zelda’s thigh, had her sticky and slippery at her core. The orgasm was small, and it only caused Sabrina to shudder and clench her body tight for a few seconds. 

 

When Zelda let her niece up, Sabrina was extremely flushed but mostly out of embarrassment. Zelda had pulled the girl into a tight hug before she had sent Sabrina up to her room with a kiss to one teary cheek. Being pressed chest to chest like that had stoked the fires of Sabrina’s arousal even more. She had retreated to her bedroom, where she rubbed herself into a stronger orgasm, first imaging herself grinding her clit on Zelda’s knee and then imagining that she was being fingered while still prone over her aunt’s lap with her ass in the air. Sabrina had slept so peacefully that night, and Ambrose had teased her about how polite and considerate she was being the next day. 

 

Punishments became  _ steamier  _ after that incident, since Sabrina craved the exhilaration and tummy-twisting humiliation of coming over her aunt’s knee. Zelda didn’t give open encouragement or a helping hand, but she also didn’t reproach Sabrina for her arousal or self-soothing, so they continued with  _ whatever this was _ . Sabrina suspected it brought Zelda a tiny bit of pride to have landed in a scenario wherein she could punish and pleasure Sabrina all at once. After all, Aunt Zelda was very invested in building up her own ego. 

 

Aside from being bratty all day (Hilda banished her niece from the kitchen during breakfast when spoke rudely to the adults in the room), Sabrina left a few booby traps around the house to draw attention to herself. She left Aunt Hilda’s spiders in strategic locations (Ambrose emerged from his bathroom a raging mess, with soap still on his chest and a towel barely concealing his private bits, yelling about spiders dropping from the ceiling.) She rearranged Hilda’s baking supplies, ensuring lunch was served late. The final straw came when she enchanted Zelda’s hair rollers to retain cold instead of heat. Nobody messed with Zelda Spellman’s beauty supplies and got away with it. 

 

But now Sabrina was exactly where she wanted to be: over Auntie Zee’s knees, which were deliciously bare. Zelda was dressed in a skimpy negligee and silk dressing gown, which was thrown open at the moment as she struggled to keep her heart rate down from the exertion of holding Sabrina’s warm body on her lap while spanking her. 

 

Sabrina had her legs clamped together, since the force of each spank traveled from her buttocks to the throbbing, wet nub at the top of her slit. She wasn’t getting friction on her clit, and her entrance was screaming for attention, but her pussy lips were rubbing together every time she wiggled and kicked. It made the pain from her spanking sink into slight pleasure. 

 

“I don’t know where this absurd behavior is coming from, Sabrina,” Zelda wondered aloud as she landed a biting slap on Sabrina’s left sit spot. 

 

“Ow! I’m sorry.” Though the yelp was genuine, her apology was not. And Zelda sighed in exasperation and responded with harder smacks. 

 

“No, you’re not. I can hear the cheekiness in your voice. I am very particular about my daily routines, as is every Spellman in this house, and you should respect that. If you need  _ attention, _ there are other ways of asking for it.” 

 

That was closer than they had ever come to mentioning Sabrina’s worked up state. Maybe Sabrina needed to push a little further.

 

“I don’t know how to ask for what I need sometimes. I don’t - ow! - I don’t want you to say no,” Sabrina admitted between exclamations of pain. If her face wasn’t already red from her bent over position, it would be adorably pink now. 

 

“Oh Sabrina.” Zelda stopped spanking for a moment and switched to rubbing the raw skin beneath her palm. Her left hand glided under Sabrina’s striped shirt to squeeze her shoulder. “Satan have mercy on me for admitting this, but I can’t say no to you easily...if ever.” She kneaded Sabrina’s pink ass, softly at first, then harder as a thick silence fell in the bedroom. 

 

Sabrina slid her head down further, effectively lifting her ass higher so her aunt could grab a better handful. Zelda responded just as Sabrina wanted her to by bringing her left hand to Sabrina’s other cheek. The massage caused Sabrina to breathe heavily until she couldn’t keep a moan trapped her chest any longer. 

 

“Please, Auntie Zee, I wish you’d just touch me,” Sabrina mumbled as she descended into a semi-submissive space, where she was bathed in the warmth of arousal and human touch. Her head buzzed and her ass tingled, and her eyes slid closed as she realized what she said.

 

“What do you mean, darling?” Zelda didn’t sound upset or weary. Her smooth voice sounded intimate and soothing and safe and finally ready for an explicit answer. 

 

Sabrina pursed her lips together, her eyes still closed, as she swan in the possible responses to her next plea. She knew she was being whiny and needy, but she wanted her aunt to give her the direct attention her body needed right now. She needed her aunt’s acceptance.

 

“Please help me come.” As she said the words, she slipped her right leg off Zelda’s lap so she was now straddling one leg with direct pressure on her eager clit. “Please, Auntie. I’ll be such a good girl after.”

 

“Oh, darling. You’re always such a handful, aren’t you? Only now, I know what kind of helping hand you need.” Sabrina sighed in relief at hearing the answer she craved fall from her aunt’s lips. 

 

Zelda reached both hands around her niece’s hips to pull her into a better position over her knee. She let the girl continue straddling her leg, but she made sure Sabrina’s feet were both on the ground. Sabrina bent her knees to be able to grind against her aunt’s leg just how she desired, and Zelda told her to hold onto her ankle if she needed to kep her balance. 

 

“I want to feel how wet you are for me,” Zelda said. Sabrina heard the way she tried to say the words casually, but there was a strained elegance to her aunt’s tone of voice. Sabrina didn’t pay much further attention the front her aunt put up, since the woman slipped a finger all the way into Sabrina’s entrance once she was finished speaking. Zelda made a satisfied sound in the back of her throat as she slowly began pumping her finger in and out of Sabrina’s wet pussy. 

 

“I need more. Please,” Sabrina begged. She started rocking her hips forward and back to get more friction on her clit as Zelda tended to her slit.

 

“I know you do…I know you can take more from me. You took your spanking so well. You need a little pleasure with your pain. It’s a true Spellman trait.” 

 

Another finger slipped inside Sabrina’s pussy, making the girl bite her lip and groan happily. She bent her knees more to continue humping her aunt’s leg while she fingered her. The exquisite feeling of sharing this intimacy with her aunt bubbled up in Sabrina’s chest before settling in her core. Sabrina and Zelda moved together beautifully as Sabrina set the hungry pace with her hips. 

 

When Sabrina reached orgasm, her pussy tightened around Zelda’s fingers, which the woman scissored inside the girl’s wet, velvety walls until Sabrina moaned continuously as she shook with release. Sabrina squeezed Zelda’s ankle like it was anchoring her to the physical plane, since her consciousness momentarily ascended to that devilishly high place of ecstasy and catharsis. 

 

By the time Sabrina finished coming, Zelda removed her finger’s from Sabrina’s core and let the girl slump over her lap. The girl felt very worn out, but finally she reached a space of mental clarity as the tightly wound feelings of tension and anxiety floated away from her.

 

She felt drunk (or how she imagined being drunk would feel, anyway), as her aunt stood her up and helped her put pajamas on. She barely kept her eyes open as Zelda tucked her into her bed with the covers pulled up to her chest exactly the way she liked them, but she smiled pleasantly when her aunt laid her head on the pillow next to her. They didn’t need any words between them as Sabrina cuddled up on Zelda’s shoulder. That deep feeling of love wrapped itself around Sabrina as Zelda pulled her niece into a sleepy hug (as much as she could with the girl nestled perfectly in her bed.) Maybe this was the feeling Sabrina had been craving. The  _ after  _ feelings of mushy warmth - a little pain in her bottom, a sated feeling in her core, and her aunt’s arms around her as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: valkyriewarcry


End file.
